


Le luci dell'albero di Natale

by michirukaiou7



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era rimasto ad osservarle accendersi e spegnersi, incantato da quella cosina così sciocca ma che gli era parsa meravigliosa ed incredibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le luci dell'albero di Natale

_Là fuori ci sono tante luci, ma nessuna di esse è per me…_  
  
Ran sedeva nel suo posticino preferito, davanti ad una delle grandi finestre del salotto di Gingetsu; la neve cadeva dietro il vetro, posandosi di tanto in tanto anche sugl’infissi grigi, somigliando un sacco al cotone idrofilo con cui erano state medicate le sue mani la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quella casa.  
In quei giorni aveva notato molta frenesia nel mondo che si muoveva fuori da quella stanza, e Gingetsu gli aveva risposto che era per via del Natale.  
 _Cos’è?_ , aveva chiesto.  
 _Una festa_ , aveva risposto laconicamente l’uomo, e Ran non aveva chiesto altro; però, il giorno dopo, aveva trovato un libro di favole natalizie sul tavolo della cucina, e aveva capito che quella era la risposta di Gingetsu. Era un volume grande, tutto colorato, e vi aveva letto del Natale, degli omini di neve, dei bastoncini di zucchero, delle renne con i campanellini… E degli alberi decorati.   
Aveva guardando incantato quelle illustrazioni che sembravano sfavillare sulla carta e ne era rimasto incantato, tanto da aver provato a disegnare anche lui un albero di Natale, ma senza successo: lo aveva trovato così brutto che aveva appallottolato il foglio e l’aveva gettato nel secchio.  
  
Quando Gingetsu era rincasato, la sera prima, era entrato nel salotto, dal quale il ragazzino, come ogni giorno, rimirava le luci del mondo esterno, con un pacchetto di carta colorata in mano: Ran lo aveva osservato mentre lo svolgeva e ne estraeva un piccolo alberello di Natale, che l’uomo aveva posato sul davanzale, accanto a lui. Aveva armeggiato per qualche secondo con la presa di corrente e, di colpo, le fronde sintetiche si erano illuminate di tante lucine colorate, come gli alberi delle favole che aveva letto.  
Era rimasto ad osservarle accendersi e spegnersi, incantato da quella cosina così sciocca ma che gli era parsa meravigliosa ed incredibile.  
Era così intento in quella contemplazione estatica da non capire che non gl’importava più di quel mondo e di quelle luci che brillavano al di là della finestra, dicendosi che, anche se ce n’erano tante, nessuna sarebbe mai stata per lui; non gl’importava semplicemente perché le luci solo per lui erano lì, in quella casa, e brillavano colorate sulle fronde sintetiche dell’abete finto, riverberando sugli occhiali scuri di Gingetsu, in piedi dietro di lui.  
Ma era solo un bambino incantato da un albero di Natale, e non ci fece caso. 


End file.
